Bob Singleton (battybarney2014's version)
Bob Singleton was the music director for the final episodes of the Barney & the Backyard Gang series, and Season 1-14 of Barney & Friends. After Season 14 of Barney & Friends, he was along by David Wolf who took over as music director for the series, but Bob returned to work on the score for several sixth generation Barney Home Videos and did the music for the Barney home video previews from 2019-present. About Bob Singleton Bob Singleton is an experienced, classically trained composer and producer with deep roots in rock, jazz and ethnic music. He is a Grammy-nominated and multi-platinum album award-winning producer, composer and arranger. His music work includes over PBS episodes, over 30 albums, an NBC network special, and a sold-out Radio City Music Hall run. He has also worked as a composer and music producer for home videos and award-winning commercial & industrial projects (Gold Cindy Award), and worked on award winning theater and musical productions. Bob has been nominated for 4 Dove awards in the Children's Musical Album of the Year category. He has produced music and soundtracks for hundreds of programs. These programs have appeared internationally and nationally on NBC, PBS, independent TV stations, The Disney Channel, educational distribution, and home video retail sale. His scoring experience ranges from synthesizers to full orchestra, hip-hop, R&B, rock, symphonic, pop and children's music. He has written hundreds of songs, commercials and scores for a variety of broadcast and industrial clients.Bob has also created and produced animated and live action home videos as well as several interactive computer media titles. Bob started his music career in his home state of California, where he worked as a keyboard player making song demos for a pop song publisher.He traveled to Texas for college. After graduating with honors in Music Composition from the University of North Texas' School of Music, he went to work as a recording engineer. His first work was in Dallas, where his ability to read scores in jingle sessions made him one of the top engineers in a busy jingle industry town. He went on to engineer top acts like Willy Nelson, The Commodores, Amy Grant, and many others in studio and for live TV and radio broadcasts. He traveled and worked in Dallas, LA, Nashville, Toronto and many other locations. Bob carried on parallel careers as both a composer and a freelance engineer for many years, until he set up his own production company in the 80's. He distinguished himself by being a leader in the coordinated use of computer compositional tools and audio-video interlock. Many of his clients were ad agencies whose commercials, needed tightly synchronized scores in a wide variety of musical styles, and major political candidates (like Bill Clements, Gov. of Texas) wanting persuasive musical signatures. Bob's client list has included American Airlines, Southwest Airlines, The US Air Force, JC Penney, Gaylord Entertainment, Hit Entertainment (Former of Lyrick Studios), Sony Entertainment, Marvel Animation, and many Barney & Friends In the 90's, Bob became one of the top creators of music for kids in the US. He was a music director on Barney® and Friends for 10 years, and his music for Barney is still heard in over 100 countries, worldwide. He produced over 30 albums for children, gathering a Grammy nomination, 4 Dove nominations, a triple platininum album and a platinum album. While working on the Barney® TV series, Bob started working on computer-based media projects. He collaborated with Activision on a Playstation game, and developed sound tracks for several interactive CD-ROM projects. He continued with commercial and industrial projects too; picking up a Gold Cindy Award for his work with JC Penney and Henry Grethel Clothing, created music for The Dallas Mavericks and Dallas Sidekicks, and produced for major industrial clients like Interstate Battery Systems of America and World Vision. Music Music Department Barney & the Backyard Gang *''Waiting for Santa'' (1990, music director) *''Barney's Campfire Sing-Along'' (1990, music director) *''Barney Goes to School'' (1990, music director) *''Barney in Concert'' (1991, music director) *''Rock with Barney'' (1991, music director) First Generation *''Barney & Friends'' (1996-2019, music director) *''Barney's Magical Musical Adventure'' (1993, music director) *''Love to Read, with Barney'' (1993, music director in new footage) *''Barney Live! In New York City'' (1994, music director) *''Bedtime with Barney: Imagination Island'' (1994, music director) *''Barney Safety'' (1995, music director) *''Barney's Talent Show'' (1996, music director) *''Barney's Fun & Games'' (1996, music director) *''Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons'' (1996, music director) *''Barney's Musical Scrapbook'' (1997, music director in new footage) Second Generation *''Barney's Good Day, Good Night (1997, music director) *Barney in Outer Space'' (1998, music director) *''My Party with Barney'' (1998, music director) *''What a World We Share (1999, music director) *Barney's Night Before Christmas'' (1999, music director) *''More Barney Songs'' (1999, music director in the new content) *''Barney's Super Singing Circus'' (2000, music director) *''Be My Valentine, Love Barney'' (2000, music director, collaborated with Joe Phillips) *Barney's Beach Party (2002, music director of Screener copy) Third Generation *''Barney's Christmas Star'' (2002, music for "We're Writing A Letter to Santa") *Barney & Friends (2002, song writer for "Patter of the Rain" with Stephen White) Songs Writen #S'Mores #I Wish There Was School Every Day #The Shape Song #The Weather Riddle Song #What I Want to Be #Three Bears Rap #Baby Bop's Street Dance #That's What an Island Is #Gonna Have a Party #The Mail Song #Wash the Car #BJ's Dance Thang #Colors All Around #A Silly Hats? #I'd Love to Sail #Rain Rain Go Away #My Kite #If I Lived Under the Sea #Castles So High #Mister Sun #A Hunting Will We Go #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #Barney's Hula Dance #Imagine a Place Category:Music Directors Category:Credits Category:2019